


Good night and joy be with you all

by orphan_account



Series: hot and heavy [23]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Barebacking, Fluff, I love yous, Kissing, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:45:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay but imagine Ian and Mickey getting hot and heavy…</p><p>... Let me just kiss all over your body first / I love you sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good night and joy be with you all

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pens/gifts).



> This is the last part of this series. It was a lot of fun and I really enjoyed writing this series :) Thank you to everyone who liked, reblogged, gave kudos, and commented, all those who supported and enjoyed this series :) I want to dedicate this last part to the person who is kind of responsible for this, because she made the post that inspired this series, Alex (grumpyvich on Tumblr/Pens on here) :) Thank you for that post and I hope you enjoyed this series and I hope you enjoy this last part :)
> 
> (Title: Ed Sheeran - Parting glass / I know it’s super sappy but whatever:D)

Mickey grumbled lowly before he slowly blinked his eyes open. He was on his stomach, his head turned to the side where Ian was supposed to be. But he wasn’t there and Mickey tried to find out what had woken him up when he felt a familiar pressure on his neck. He smiled to himself and pushed his lower arms under his pillow with a low hum.

   Ian smiled against his skin and continued to kiss along Mickey’s neck and shoulders. He trailed up Mickey’s neck and ghosted a light kiss over his ear.

   “Good morning,” he murmured.

   Mickey smiled. “Morning.”

   Ian shifted to hold himself right above Mickey. He leaned up to press his lips to Mickey’s upper arm and then softly kissed his way over the soft skin to his shoulder, relishing the feeling of Mickey’s taut muscles.

   “You flexing?” Ian asked against his skin.

   Mickey just grinned and Ian chuckled as he moved to the other arm, giving it the same treatment. His hands followed his lips, running softly up and down Mickey’s arms.

   “Why’re ya doing this?”

   Ian hummed softly against his skin.

   “Wanna kiss you,” he replied between kisses. “’Cause I love you … your body.”

   Mickey turned his head a bit, trying to hide his blush. But Ian combed his fingers through his hair, slightly pulling at it so Mickey turned his head to the side again. He kissed his cheek softly before trailing his lips back down his neck.

   “I love you, too,” Mickey murmured.

   Ian sighed happily and continued to kiss his way down Mickey’s back. He slid his hands down Mickey’s back, massaging it lightly.

   Mickey groaned. “Is it my birthday?”

   Ian huffed out a laugh. “Nah…Just want you to feel good, relax.”

   “Why?”

   Ian stopped and lifted his head to hover over Mickey’s.

   “Since when are you so curious?”

   Mickey grinned and shrugged as best as he could.

   Ian smiled fondly and laid himself down on top of Mickey pushing his fingers into his hair again. He massaged his scalp lightly as he pushed his face closer to Mickey’s, slotting their mouths together.

   It was a long deep kiss, tongues entangling lazily, lips moving soft and wet against each other. When they pulled away, their breaths came out a little quicker. They smiled against each other’s lips before Ian pulled away again.

   He moved back down to continue his earlier actions. Having reached Mickey’s lower back he let his hands run over the backs of his thighs, all the way up to his buttocks still covered by his black boxer briefs. He kneaded it lightly until Mickey moaned.

   “Hmmm, love your ass,” Ian murmured as nipped at it.

   Mickey laughed lowly above him and Ian joined in for a moment. He let his nose and lips trail up his ass until he reached his waistband. Taking it between his teeth he started to pull it down. Mickey lifted his hips a little to help and Ian used his hands to support his teeth until the fabric slipped down Mickey’s hips.

   Ian sat up a little and pulled the boxers further down Mickey’s legs until they slipped off completely. He threw them to the side and placed his hands on Mickey’s ankles.

   Mickey wriggled a little and reached a hand down to rearrange his cock to lie more comfortably.

   Ian started massaging his calves as he moved his hands up Mickey’s legs.

   “Love your legs, Mick,” he said and leaned down to press his lips against the back of Mickey’s thigh.

   “So soft,” he murmured between kisses. “So strong and tiny.”

   Ian grinned against his skin as Mickey halfheartedly tried to kick at him.

   “Shut up,” he grumbled.

   Ian’s apology was a dark hickey on the lower inside of Mickey’s thigh that made him moan a little. He trailed his lips further up, letting them and his tongue run over Mickey’s ass until he sucked another dark hickey to one of his buttocks.

   Mickey moaned again and Ian leaned up to reach for the lube on his bedside table. He uncapped it and squirted some onto his fingers. Throwing the tube to the side he rubbed it between his fingers.

   “Hmm, I like the sound of that,” Mickey said with a grin.

   Ian huffed out a laugh. He brushed his lips up Mickey’s spine and placed a hot open-mouthed kiss on his neck as he pressed the first finger past his rim.

   Mickey groaned a little, rolling his hips back against Ian’s fingers. He moved with him as Ian slowly worked him open. His free hand kept running all over Mickey’s side, his back, ass, and thigh. His lips kissed and brushed every piece of skin he could reach.

   When Ian was satisfied and Mickey was starting to grumble about being ready, he pulled out his fingers and tapped Mickey’s hip.

   “Turn over,” he said as he wiped his hands on their sheets.

   Mickey did as he was told and immediately reached his arms out to wrap his hands around Ian’s biceps and pull him closer.

   Ian grinned as he moved with it and hovered over Mickey.

   “Hey,” he whispered.

   “Hey,” Mickey whispered back.

   Leaning down, Ian connected their lips in a deep kiss. He reached his hands down, running them over the backs of Mickey’s legs before lifting them up slightly.

   Mickey automatically wrapped them around Ian’s hips, pulling him closer. Their cocks rubbed together making them moan against each other.

   Ian disconnected their lips, running his tongue over Mickey’s bottom lip before engaging him in another kiss. He guided himself into Mickey.

   When he bottomed out, he stopped. His eyes scanned over Mickey’s face, his thick pink lips, the pointy nose, and his bright blue eyes. He lifted a hand to push Mickey’s hair out of his face and kept playing with it between his fingers.

   “You’re really pretty,” Ian said almost absentmindedly.

Mickey blushed again, but he couldn’t look away. So he lifted his own hand to cup the back of Ian’s neck, running his thumb back and forth.

   “So are you,” he said.

   Ian huffed a little and grinned. Then he dipped his head and pushed his lips against Mickey’s again. He started moving his hips and Mickey rolled his hips in sync with his.

   Their pace picked up gradually, but they kept it shallow, staying as close as possible. Mickey had wrapped his arms around Ian’s shoulders. Ian’s were pushed under Mickey’s back, one hand holding the back of his neck, the other wrapped around his waist.

   Mickey was mouthing at his neck as he ran his hand over Ian’s hair, mussing it up. His other hand ran up and down Ian’s spine, pressing now and then to make sure he was as close as possible.

   Ian’s face was pressed into Mickey’s shoulder, kissing and licking at his skin there. His fingers dug into Mickey’s skin, making sure to keep him as close as possible, almost no air between them.

   Ian shifted slightly trying to find Mickey’s prostate. It took a moment, but after years of having sex with Mickey, it didn’t take long until Mickey whimpered slightly, hips stuttering for a second.

   “Ian,” he moaned out.

   Ian just breathed deeply against him as he picked up his pace a bit, hitting Mickey’s prostate over and over again. He loved the way Mickey’s back arched against him, his hips rolling, and his hands tightening against Ian’s skin.

   When Mickey moaned out loudly, Ian lifted his head a bit. He started leaving a hot trail of wet open-mouthed kisses over Mickey’s shoulder, up his neck, and over his jaw until their lips brushed together.

   “Fuck, Mickey,” he moaned as he felt Mickey clench around him.

   Their movements were becoming more frantic, coming together harder as they felt the heat pool in the pits of their stomach.

   “Ian,” Mickey murmured against his lips. “Ian, Ian, Ian…” Over and over again like a prayer.

   And Ian responded by thrusting harder, deeper, bringing them to the edge together.

   “Come on, Mickey,” Ian whispered against him. “Come for me.”

   Mickey moaned loudly at that, rolling his hips harder against Ian’s, clenching around his cock. Then he finally pushed their lips together in a deep kiss.

   Ian pushed his tongue between Mickey’s lips that opened up for him. He met Ian’s tongue with his own, moving them together.

   They kissed passionately, moving their groins together more erratically with each thrust. And then Mickey pulled away, a hand on Ian’s cheek as he looked into his eyes.

   “Fuck, I love you, Ian,” he breathed out.

   Ian gasped, staring down at Mickey as he thrust once more before his hips stilled and he came deep inside of Mickey. He pushed in hard once more, his lips hard on Mickey’s neck, making Mickey come between them.

   They rocked together through their orgasms and the aftershocks until they finally stilled.

   Ian slumped a little on top of Mickey as he kept running his hands over Ian’s back. He squeezed his ass making Ian gasp a bit, his hips wriggled a little and Mickey laughed lowly against Ian’s shoulder. He moved his arms back up to Ian’s back, squeezing him a bit.

   “I love you, too, Mickey,” Ian said as he lifted his head to face Mickey.

   He grinned and pecked Ian’s lips.

   “I know.”

   Ian laughed and pushed at his shoulder. His hand lingered and he leaned down to kiss Mickey again.

   When they pulled away, Ian finally slid out of Mickey with a deep breath. He settled on his side, a leg thrown over Mickey’s as his fingers trailed over Mickey’s chest.

   Mickey just watched him for a moment, before he leaned over to peck Ian’s lips. Ian’s hand reached up to keep Mickey close.

   They pulled away and Mickey turned onto his side as well. On instinct Ian scooted closer and wrapped an arm around Mickey’s waist, pushing him back against him a bit. He pushed his arm under his pillow and buried his nose in Mickey’s hair. His leg was still thrown over Mickey’s, pulling him even closer.

   Mickey slid his hand over Ian’s and entangled their fingers. He raised their hands to his mouth for a small kiss before settling them back against his chest.

   With a last peck to the back of Mickey’s head, Ian settled as well and they slowly drifted off to sleep for another few hours before they would have to get up.


End file.
